percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lifetime Is Too Long
I wrote this awhile ago but decided to re-write it and post it to my tumblr. It was noon on the Argo II when Nico woke up. He had been going to bed early and sleeping in late for the past week, ever since the accident happened, but he was still always tired. Nico stretched and sat up, wondering where they were. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he called. It was Leo. Normally, he never left the engine room, so Nico was surprised to see him step awkwardly into the room. "Hey, man. You okay?" Leo asked quietly. "Yeah. Still really tired, though. I guess almost dying can suck the life right out of you," It hurt to say that, but he figured it would get a laugh out of Leo. "Almost dyi--" Leo cut himself off, realization dawning on his face. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Nico studied him. "You forgot I was even on the ship." "No I didn't," Leo lied. "I felt you forget. Don't ask me how that works," Nico said, swinging his legs over to the edge of his bed. "You sleep in your clothes?" "Old habits." Nico shrugged. "Besides, if we're suddenly thrown into battle in the middle of the night, it's best to be prepared, right?" "That would explain the sword handle sticking out of your pillow." "You're lucky I was awake when you knocked." Leo looked around like he still wanted to say something but didn't quite know how. Nico took the opportunity to make his bed. "A lifetime is too long," Leo said suddenly. "What?" Nico turned to him. "A lifetime is too long," Leo repeated. "What do you mean?" Leo blushed and backed away towards the door. "Never mind. It was stupid." "No, I don't think it was. Just... explain yourself." "Well... there's just so much I'm expected to do. It's too overwhelming. I'm still a kid, you know? So isn't there going to be even more when I'm older? I won't be able to end--" Leo stopped. "See, it's stupid." "No, it's not," Nico said firmly. "You can't take this much responsibility at once. You need it spread out. You're afraid that it's going to be worse when you're older and that you won't be able to handle it. I understand." He paused. "This is about what happened to Percy and Annabeth, isn't it?" Leo nodded. "Leo, you're doing great. I mean, look at what you've already accomplished. You can do more." Nico paused again. "Your mom would be proud." Leo wondered how Nico knew about his mom. "Thanks, man. I feel a lot better. I don't even know why I came to you but I guess... I guess the gods knew you would help me or something." Nico smiled, the happiest smile he'd had in a while. "No problem." Just then, Frank and Hazel walked by, talking in low voices. Hazel saw that Nico's door was open and peered in. She turned and whispered to Frank, "Nico was smiling." I write stories. I eat food. I make friends. I read books. I be crazy. I be Kenzee. 21:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:5er4ever Category:Original Idea Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Leo valdez Category:Frank Zhang Category:Hazel Levesque